


Switching Sides

by orchidlocked



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossdressing, Crowley in a corset, Crowley in drag, Crowley in fishnets, Crowley in makeup, Drag, Established Relationship, Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Scissoring, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), to be updated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked
Summary: The phone in the bookshop rang; Aziraphale was certain it was Crowley on the other line, and it appeared the converse was true, as Crowley didn’t even wait for a hello before he began:“I’ve got a little surprise for you, Angel, might require a bit of... effort on your part.”Aziraphale and Crowley are working it out, exploring, and switching it up.





	1. Chapter 1

The phone in the bookshop rang; Aziraphale was certain it was Crowley on the other line, and it appeared the converse was true, as Crowley didn’t even wait for a hello before he began: 

“I’ve got a little surprise for you, Angel, might require a bit of... effort on your part.”

“Oh? Are we taking another trip?” Their most recently holiday had been a quick jaunt to Southend-on-Sea, where Crowley had found time to impress Aziraphale with his penny arcade skills in between dinners, desserts, and... 

“That’s not exactly what I mean.” Crowley picked at the edge of his nail. He was a bit nervous, but why? Why was he always like this? They’d been doing this for months now; everything including tender kissing and hours spent cuddling on the sofa, all the really trippy celestial, magical, spirit-melding stuff that required a few days of recovery time, gentle love making, furious fucking, several memorable semi-public experiences... There had been so many delightful surprises, first among them that Aziraphale was utterly insatiable. One good turn deserves another, or something similar, and so they’d both been absolutely reveling in the positive feedback loop they’d set up for themselves after the apocalypse that wasn’t. 

“So what sort of effort do you mean then?” Aziraphale’s tone was prim, matter-of-fact. 

Hmm. How to word this. “Well, you know the specific effort I’ve been making for the last few weeks or so?”

Aziraphale went quiet on the other end of the line. “Yes...” he said after a moment as he squirmed in his seat. It’s true; this was his oldest and best friend, his partner, and now his lover. But in all Aziraphale’s earthly sexual escapades, he’d never made love to another eternal being. To put it lightly, it was quite different from his previous adventures with mortals. A particular muscle memory from the previous Saturday afternoon made its way to the front of Aziraphale’s mind and his thighs began to quiver. “I’m erm, quite familiar with that specific effort; it has been greatly appreciated by, uh, my effort, as you know.”

Crowley laughed, a deep rumble that Aziraphale felt tickling the inside of his ear through the line. “Do you want to give that a try on your end, Angel? It’s ok if you don’t-“

“I didn’t say that,” Aziraphale cut in. “I do so love your inventive mind, my dear.”

“All right,” Crowley said. There was a beat of silence between them. 

“Angel?”

“Yes?”

“What are you wearing?”

Aziraphale laughed. “You wicked thing, you. When shall I see you?”

“Meet me outside the place we went two Fridays ago at 8.”

“Consider it a date,” Aziraphale drawled in a tone that reminded Crowley of a surprisingly adventurous Monday morning a few weeks ago. Oh, that had been quite the lovely way to wake up... 

“I adore you, Angel. I’ll see you tonight.”

——————————————————

Aziraphale was standing outside the restaurant at a few minutes to 8 when he heard an unmistakeable screech of tyres and looked up just in time to see Crowley pull up to a spot across the street. He gasped when he saw his favourite demon emerge from the Bentley in a very, very, (scandalously?) short leather skirt and a pair of black thigh high boots with black metal spikes adorning the toe and heel. And, were those... fishnets? He blinked rapidly. Crowley was wearing a tight black blouse with a lace mesh over the top third; his hair was parted on the left and styled in a tasteful medium length bob. 

He strutted over (successfully stopping oncoming traffic), to Aziraphale and the angel felt a flutter in his chest. Crowley was wearing a deep maroon lipstick and a touch of rouge, along with the most delightful fragrance; notes of warm cinnamon, gingerbread, black pepper, dark chocolate, burnt caramel… 

“Sorry I didn’t pick you up, love. Had some last minute business to take care of,” he said, gesturing to his newly-styled and coiffed hair, which looked a lot more red than usual. Do I smell all right?” Aziraphale caught a glance at Crowley’s new nails, tasteful yet long enough to be noticed. The suave demon. He’d made himself smell like an entire dessert menu. Aziraphale was just gaping now. “Oh, Crowley…” 

“Close your mouth, Angel, or something’s gonna fly in there.” He pushed the angel’s chin up with two fingers. 

Aziraphale swallowed as Crowley placed his hands on his waist and pulled him closer. 

“I’d really, really like to kiss you, my dear, but um.. I don’t want to mess up your-“ he gestured to his own lips. 

Crowley smiled that wicked, wicked smile, and drew the angel into a passionate kiss. When Aziraphale pulled away, he instinctively reached a few fingers towards his mouth to check for traces of… oh!

“Another one of your little demonic interventions?”

Crowley burst out laughing, tossing his head towards the sky. “From the drugstore. Decidedly not demonic, though it does dry the lips out after a while. Good for 16 hours. Kiss me all you want, Angel.” 

Aziraphale glanced away briefly and smiled, that delightful shy smile Crowley loved so much, and then brought his hands up to cup Crowley’s face. 

“Right,” he said as he traced his fingertips over Crowley’s jaw, so warm and so smooth. Aziraphale kissed him, long and slow, as he brought his hands up under the back of Crowley’s jacket and pulled him even closer. The different textures of the lace and fabric of the blouse combined with the warmth and aromas radiating off of Crowley hit Aziraphale with a jolt that made his knees give way for a moment. 

“Oh, hey there,” Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s arms and held him upright. 

“Keep that up and we might not make our reservation,” Crowley tried to sneak a look below Aziraphale’s belt, wiggled his eyebrows a bit, and licked around the edge of his lips. That was a move the angel usually pulled; Holy hell, it felt so good to be desired like this. Why - why - had they waited so long? 

Aziraphale sighed as Crowley took his hand and walked slightly in front of him. The heeled boots added a few extra inches to his frame and made his hips sway even more than normal; how was that possible? Aziraphale started to wonder what Crowley might look like in a floor-length formal gown, something with a nice long train, possibly black taffeta with gold accent. He felt a twitch in his trousers. Well, it had been quite some time since that had been a thing…

“You look absolutely stunning, my dear,” Aziraphale leaned forward and spoke into the crook of Crowley’s neck. He could smell a hint of something earthy and warm (oak moss? sandalwood?) against his straightened red hair. 

“Angel, you flatter me.” Crowley’s added height meant he could place his nose directly into Aziraphale’s fluffy white hair and breathe in his scents: spun sugar, vanilla, ozone, lily, recent rainfall, a hint of rose. The angel sighed and placed yet another soft kiss on Crowley’s jaw as they walked into the restaurant.

If he was honest with himself, Aziraphale was surprised that he and Crowley hadn’t done more of this earlier on. Being on the receiving end of all the seduction and temptation felt absolutely delicious, and Crowley was really fucking good at it. He’d also been shocked to discover that the demon hadn’t ever taken his corporeal body for a sexual test run, so to speak. Aziraphale had always loved anything and everything that made him feel more connected to his body (he’d had quite a wild, wet, and lovely time in Rome and in Greece back in the day), but for most of his existence, he had gone long stretches without sex, prioritizing other pleasures of the flesh. For example, the tactile delights of a new (old) book or the simple joy of a slice of devil’s food cake. However, the last few months with Crowley had awakened his appetite, and he simply couldn’t get enough. 

The waiter sat them in their usual booth. Before they even ordered, he brought them a bottle of wine similar to many they’d enjoyed in the past. Aziraphale couldn’t believe Crowley had pulled this all together. He’d never seen the demon looking so femme and it was doing a lot for him. 

“So, Angel. How was your day?”

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, who was actually sitting fully upright in the booth with his legs crossed; the tops of his black leather boots peeled above the edge of the tabletop. He felt himself stiffening a bit against his trousers and subtly dropped his napkin in his lap to adjust himself. There was a reason he hadn’t bothered with this particular effort in a while, always something shifting and moving and making itself known...

“Well. I spent most of it wondering what sort of surprise my partner would be putting together for me. I must say, you outdid yourself, my dear. You look absolutely stunning. A delight for the senses.” Aziraphale picked up his wine glass and went to toast Crowley, who muttered something under his breath and chuckled into his wine glass. 

Oh. So there was more to the surprise...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave everyone on a cliffhanger, I just had to get some of it out of the way so the story could continue. :)

Aziraphale absolutely could not take his eyes off of Crowley. He’d always loved Crowley with long hair, but in six thousand years, he’d never seen it like this: straightened and styled, extraordinarily red, shining under the soft lighting in the restaurant. It was such a good style and cut and must have been expensive; Aziraphale knew quality when he saw it. Crowley was currently speaking to him, but Aziraphale was too mesmerized by the still-crisp maroon lipstick on Crowley's lips to fully take it in. His ears were ringing and his face felt unbelievably warm.

“Angel, did you hear me?” Crowley laid his hand delicately atop Aziraphale’s and the angel looked down at Crowley’s nails. Black, with a touch of gold shimmer throughout.

“Uh, sorry, what were you saying, my dear?”

Crowley smiled, a grin that could start a war.

“I got my hair done at Halo,” Crowley said.

“Where?” Aziraphale’s eyebrows knit together.

“The salon. It’s called Halo. Thought you’d enjoy that,” Crowley lowered his sunglasses just a touch to wink at him, and Aziraphale caught a glimpse of those gorgeous yellow eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and adorned by false eyelashes.

Aziraphale knew he was licking his lips, but for heaven’s sake, he just couldn’t help himself.

“Well, my dear, I do enjoy it. I like it. I like all of it,” he said.

“What do you like most about it?” Crowley purred, tracing up Aziraphale’s leg with the toe of his boot.

“Most about...?”

Crowley leaned forward, perhaps as a jaguar might before going in for the kill: “What do you like most about fucking me?” When Crowley’s patience was gone, it was gone. And it really turned Aziraphale on.

Aziraphale, halfway through a bite of flourless chocolate cake, coughed and reached for his napkin.

“I like,” he took a gulp of wine, “the way you... indulge me. I like the way you kiss me, and touch me, and-” Aziraphale paused as a naughty grin appeared on his face, “I like how often we get to do, those things,” Crowley laughed at that last part.

“Why do you ask, my dear?”

“Just curious,” Crowley said, adjusting his blouse and running his long fingers over his exposed collarbone. And that was it for the angel.

“I think I’m about ready to leave, if that’s all fine by you,” Aziraphale said, allowing Crowley to see him this time as he reached down to adjust himself in his seat. Crowley’s eyebrows shot up and a pleased smirk appeared on the demon’s face.

“Whatever you’d like. I’m all yours,” Crowley said, leaning slightly to one side to pull down the edge of his short leather skirt.

* * *

  
They were in the Bentley headed home via the scenic route when Crowley broke the comfortable silence that had settled over the car.

“It’s a damned shame it’s so wet out tonight.”

Aziraphale looked out the window. Hmmm. Some light rains had indeed fallen while they were at dinner, but nothing out of the normal for this time of year. “It doesn’t seem that bad-“

Crowley sighed and shot him a look over the tops of his sunglasses. “Give me your hand,” he said, spitting out each word as its own separate request.

“Why-” Oh. As Aziraphale reached his hand over, something clicked and he remembered the first time he’d said something along those lines to Crowley.

“I said, it’s a damned shame it’s so wet this evening,” he purred as he slid Aziraphale’s hand up to rest between his thighs.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, breathlessly. He felt the elastic band at the top of Crowley’s fishnets, along with the hooks of a garter belt, and his vision fuzzed out around the edges. “You’ve been fidgeting all night. I thought you were adjusting your-oh!” He ran his hand further up and felt familiar soft folds and slick warmth coating his fingers.

Aziraphale was instantly transported back to the memory of his early experiences with this Effort; his first choice, as he felt it was less intrusive and dramatic than an Effort involving an extra appendage, and he’d wanted to try a few of the various common options he’d seen before attempting anything bespoke. Aziraphale had first tried it out during a really slow period in Jerusalem. He’d decided to go all in and spent a few days locked away alone in a lovely inn, splayed out on fine silk bedding, rubbing circles over his brand new clit and crooking his fingers up inside himself until he simply couldn’t come anymore. He’d loved every moment of it.

Sadly, Aziraphale realized rather quickly that it wasn’t safe to utilize that particular Effort when anywhere but in the privacy of his own home, so he’d dropped it for a long while, picking it up again only when society calmed itself down a bit.

He’d been so excited to experience it with Crowley that he’d just sprung it on him one day. Aziraphale had showed up at Crowley’s flat one afternoon wearing a gold and white paisley caftan. Crowley let him in with only raised eyebrows and a curiously cocked head as a greeting.

“I want,” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley and practically tossed him into his large golden chair.

“What do you want?” the only question Crowley asked him, all day, every day, in different ways, for thousands of years.

Aziraphale pulled up his caftan and straddled Crowley, “I want your hand,” he said, taking Crowley’s graceful, perfect wrist and guiding his hand between his legs. Crowley had taken off his sunglasses and looked Aziraphale lovingly in the eyes as he touched him for the first time. Things only went uphill from there. Crowley had gleefully indulged his every whim for weeks on end, allowing Aziraphale to use his long, slender fingers as if they were his own, holding his hand in place for hours between Aziraphale’s legs while the angel rubbed and writhed against him over and over and over. Crowley had been so tender, yet so insistent on his pleasure. Aziraphale only had to drop the slightest hints; it got to the point where all he had to do was shoot Crowley a Meaningful Look and he would immediately have his... needs met.

“Angel,” Crowley gasped as Aziraphale took two fingers and gently traced around the outer edges of his labia, the way Crowley had done to him the very first time they’d tried this together. He remembered just how fucking good it felt, how quickly he’d been overwhelmed by the sensation of Crowley’s slender fingers exploring him. And now he was harder than he’d ever been in his existence.

“Oh, my love,” Aziraphale breathed the words, almost like a prayer. He slowly - so slowly - dipped a finger into Crowley, pulling some of his slick with it and then delicately dragging a long stroke over his clit.

“Yesssss,” Crowley ran his fingernails over the back of Aziraphale’s hand, eliciting a shudder from the angel, “like that, please, Angel, all over me.” He let go of the steering wheel for a moment as Aziraphale repeated the motion, and the Bentley swerved, clipping the edge of a plastic lane divider.

“Crowley! Drive the car!” Aziraphale started to yank back his hand, but Crowley held him in place.

“I am!” Crowley barked back, staring directly at Aziraphale.

“If you don’t keep your eyes on the road,” the angel groaned.

“Keep your fingers in me and I will!” Crowley shimmied his hips forward a touch to push Aziraphale’s fingers deeper inside him.

Aziraphale huffed and undid his seatbelt, moving closer to Crowley. Difficult to maneuver in such a small space when one was this hard.

“Incorrigible, you know that? Sometimes you are just-“ Aziraphale sucked in a breath as he remembered the time Crowley had asked him to ‘come here, scoot over, just a bit closer, Angel,’ then miracled off his trousers and brought him to a fast, shuddering orgasm with those masterful, delightful fingers. All while driving through rush hour traffic on their way out of London.

“Sometimes I’m just what?” Crowley tightened around his fingers.

Aziraphale pursed his lips and ran two fingers on either side of Crowley’s clit this time before pressing back inside him, eliciting a gutteral moan from the demon.

Crowley reached over for Aziraphale’s thigh and cupped his cock, stroking the head with his thumb a bit. Aziraphale moaned, a low sound that Crowley hadn’t heard before. Interesting...

“Oh, such hardships you’re enduring right now, Angel,” he said, snapping his neck around, rolling his eyes with the entire upper half of his body. “Lovely effort, by the way, really looking forward to getting my hands on it.”

“Just make sure you don’t get us discorporated on the way home,” Aziraphale said as he reached two fingers further into Crowley and began stroking gently but firmly upwards, in that same ‘come hither’ motion that had once resulted in the two of them not leaving Crowley’s bed for three days.

* * *

  
A sweaty and out-of-breath Crowley parked the Bentley and slumped into Aziraphale, who was licking little circles onto the side of his neck.

“Angel, that was-“

“Mmm?” Aziraphale nibbled on Crowley’s earlobe.

“A very nice warmup for what I have planned,” Crowley turned in one fluid motion, pinned Aziraphale’s wrists against the seat, and straddled his lap. The angel had a familiar playful glint in his eyes as he looked Crowley up and down. He splayed his fingers over Crowley’s thighs, rubbing against the strings that made up the fishnets. “These, you didn’t conjure them, did you? They came from Harrod’s or somewhere?”

“How can you tell?” Crowley asked, then licked a long stripe from the base of Aziraphale’s neck all the way to just behind his ear. Crowley had always enjoyed all the things his tongue could do.

“I know clothing, my dear,” Aziraphale said in that prissy, haughty tone that undid Crowley every time.

Crowley sighed and brought his hands to the nape of Aziraphale’s neck. He pressed his cheek firmly against the angel’s and just breathed, Aziraphale was dizzy from the warmth and the tenderness of the gesture.

“May I take you upstairs?” Aziraphale asked in his best angelic voice. “So that I might, uh, continue what we have started?” He thrusted upwards, grinding his hard length against Crowley. Immediately, he felt a warm wet spot forming on his trousers. Aziraphale was practically gritting his teeth at this point, but he knew his beloved always, always took care of him.

“Yes, my Angel, you make take me upstairs to the home we share. I’m looking forward to ensuring we need to switch out all our linens by the end of this evening,” Crowley said, watching to make sure he got the desired reaction out of Aziraphale. The angel let out a rapid exhale. Crowley stepped out of the car in his short, short skirt and Aziraphale took a moment to enjoy the view of those hips swinging like they were trying to make a break for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing their story... what can I say I'm a sucker for Crowley in full drag *cries softly*

They stumbled up to the flat; Crowley led Aziraphale by the hand, giggling and swinging those hips around like never before. Aziraphale had noticed Crowley's “walk” for centuries, but it had become much more distracting in the past forty years or so due to the evolution of fashion. And once “skinny jeans” became a thing, it was impossible to ignore. Aziraphale followed the lines of Crowley’s long legs slinking down the hallway and noticed a thin, glossy trail of slick running down the inside of Crowley’s left thigh. Aziraphale bit his lip and instinctively looked upwards to will up some patience or some virtue, anything really. He was still an angel, after all. They made their way inside and Crowley gently led Aziraphale back to the bedroom and onto their bed.

“Give me a minute, Angel,” Crowley said, “I'm going to... slip into something more comfortable.”

Aziraphale was so hard he could barely sit, at least not in his fitted trousers. “I'm going to do the same, my dear,” he called out, then snapped his fingers to get his clothing off his body and folded up neatly on the dresser. He didn’t usually miracle his clothes off, but tonight was an exception. Ahh, much better. He scooted back on the plush bed, and had started moving a few pillows around when he heard Crowley rap on the open door.

“May I come in?”

Crowley was leaning against the doorframe in an Edwardian style black velvet corset, fishnets swapped out for sheer black thigh highs, boots gone, in their place black patent leather stiletto heels, intricate lace knickers visible below his garter belt, and Aziraphale felt an uncontrollable surge of energy washing over his body.

“Wow, Angel,” Crowley raised his eyebrows and dragged his sunglasses down his nose, “wasn't aware this was all it took to get the eyes out.”

Aziraphale looked to his side to see his wings fully extended, covered in a multitude of gleaming eyes, each one blinking at a different rate.

“Oh, heavens, I'm so sorry,” Aziraphale closed his eyes (just the two, the ones on his face) and retracted his wings. “That's just... terrifying. Not the mood we're going for.”

“No, well, yeah. You're right; it is terrifying. But also really, really sexy,” Crowley said as he climbed onto Aziraphale's lap.

The angel ran his hands up and down the corset, then around to the back to feel the lacing. He pulled one of the laces out of the top to take a look at the color. Unsurprisingly, the back was fastened with red laces that contained metallic gold threads throughout.

Aziraphale mouthed sloppy kisses along the top of Crowley's shoulder, “This is really, really lovely, my dear, it fits you so well.” He ran a finger along the corset’s boning with an approving hum, “And you didn’t conjure this one, either.”

“No, Angel,” Crowley said, planting kisses down Aziraphale's jaw, “had this custom made. Did have to use magic to get it on, though. Didn't want to spoil the surprise.”

“Next time ask me to help you put it on,” Aziraphale said, gently fingering the snaps on the front of the corset. “It's been a while since I've laced up one of these, but it’s not a skill you forget.”

Crowley gasped and feigned a look of shock. “Angel! Don’t tell me you’ve been going around lacing up other people’s corsets!”

Aziraphale wrapped his arm firmly around Crowley’s waist and pulled him closer. It was great that they were now to the point where Crowley could joke about his lack of experience, but it had been a long journey.

“Not in a couple hundred years,” he said, cupping Crowley’s jaw and kissing him passionately.

“I’m just teasing you,” Crowley said softly. Aziraphale shushed him with another kiss.

Crowley sunk down more fully and ground himself against Aziraphale’s cock.

“Please. Allow me to get on with the surprises,” Crowley said as he sucked and nipped a mark into the base of Aziraphale’s neck.

“I'm,” Aziraphale was panting, “Love, I'm honestly not sure how many more surprises I can handle this evening before I explode.”

“Oh, we can't have that. You've been pent up too long. Let me,” Crowley licked his hand and wrapped it firmly around Aziraphale's cock. (The licking wasn’t strictly necessary as one of the advantages of being able to work magic is knowing you always have lube, but fuck it; it was sexy)

Crowley had only recently made a similar Effort involving a cock, at the angel’s request. So far, it had proven to be an enjoyable time for all involved, but Crowley went off like a rocket the first few times Aziraphale had laid him flat on the bed and sank down on top of him. (Six thousand years was a long time to try to keep your feelings under wraps.) They’d quickly discovered many delightful workarounds so Aziraphale could ride Crowley for as long as he liked. The angel’s favorite so far was to straddle Crowley and stroke him quickly to orgasm as he narrated his explicit plans for their immediate future. Aziraphale remembered last Thursday in vivid detail: “I’m going to get you hard again in just a few minutes, my dear boy, and it will feel like a miracle, but it won’t be. Just you, getting yourself nice and ready for me to climb on top of you and ride you like... like a....” Crowley had mercifully exploded all over Aziraphale’s hand and stomach before the angel had to dig any deeper for antiquated horse riding metaphors. Crowley laughed softly into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck as he rode out the last waves of his first orgasm of the night, sputtering over Aziraphale’s fingers.

“You can ride me any way you’d like, Angel,” Crowley said as he laid back on the bed and grabbed a firm handful of Aziraphale’s luscious thighs.

The memory alone had Aziraphale close to the edge as Crowley grazed his teeth along Aziraphale's jaw.

Crowley spoke haltingly, “I'm going to... kiss you all over... and... leave some marks on you... your neck... and your chest...” Aziraphale moaned and put his hand over Crowley's, holding it still so he could thrust upwards.

“And then, mmm, what shall you do with me?” Aziraphale encouraged gently.

“I'm going to...,” Crowley paused to take Aziraphale's lower lip in between his teeth, “I'm going to make it good for you.”

Aziraphale came with a shout, spurting hot come on Crowley's hand and thighs and unfortunately, all over the front of the black velvet corset, the garter belt, and the thigh high stockings.

“I'm so sorry,” Aziraphale gasped, still coming over Crowley's fingers, “I will make sure it's, ah! I will clean it, all of it.”

Crowley wiped his hand off on his thigh, smearing even more of Aziraphale all over himself. He pressed kisses into the angel's cheek and wrapped his long arms around Aziraphale's shoulders.

“I don't mind, Angel, that was awfully nice.”

“It's been a while since, um,” Aziraphale gathered himself and ran his hands down the outside of Crowley's thighs, running his finger under the seam of the black thigh high stockings, “these are just such _lovely_ things, such _nice_ things that look so wonderful on you.” He felt Crowley shiver under his touch and leaned up to kiss him.

“I love you in these lovely things,” Aziraphale said softly as he reached behind Crowley to finger the lacing on the back of the corset.

Crowley smiled. “I suspected you would.”

Aziraphale chuckled and laid his head on Crowley's shoulder for a moment. Upon returning to his senses, he realized Crowley was still wearing his sunglasses.

“Take these off, my love,” he said, tapping the side of the frames, “please, I want to see your eyes.”

Crowley brought his hands to his face and Aziraphale watched as he took his long fingers, now topped off with a fresh set of black sparkly acrylics, and pulled off the sunglasses. Aziraphale looked into Crowley's glowing eyes, perfectly lined with black eyeliner and framed by false lashes. All of these little details were sending him, absolutely _sending_ him. Eventually, he would have to come clean about all the fantasies he'd harbored about one Nanny Ashtoreth in tweed, tartan, and pearl earrings.

“Oh my g-” Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley's finger over his lips.

“I want to sit on your face,” Crowley whispered in his ear. Aziraphale nearly blacked out as he recalled what transpired the first time he’d said that to Crowley.

They had been on the couch in the bookshop, outrageously drunk from a long night out and a superb Côté-du-Rhône Aziraphale had been saving for a special occasion. Earlier in the evening, Crowley had taken Aziraphale to a lively gay cabaret across town for their monthly musicals night. The angel had looked absolutely stunning in a gorgeous crème capelet, pale pink shirt, white bow tie, and pristine white wool trousers held up with coral suspenders. Crowley walked into the bar with Aziraphale on his arm like he'd won a grand prize and positively fawned over him all night long; Aziraphale spent the evening belting out showtunes at the top of his lungs and sucking down fancy cocktails like oysters. They'd stayed until the bar closed down and clumsily miracled themselves back to the bookshop. Aziraphale was not quite done with the musical experience and insisted they put on the original Broadway cast recording of 'La Cage Aux Folles'. Crowley just smiled and shrugged as lively instrumental music filled the room. Aziraphale sat next to him on the sofa and placed a hand on Crowley's thigh.

“May I kiss you now?” Crowley asked, softly, like someone who thought they were asking for too much. Aziraphale had just started making his first choice Effort a week ago and tonight was the first time they'd been out of the house for longer than an hour. Yet Crowley, the demon who had never Known anyone during his entire six thousand years, was still so hesitant to initiate physical contact, preferring instead to allow Aziraphale to wield his fingers as though they were tools or kitchen utensils, something you'd pick up, use, and hang back on the wall once done.

“My dear,” Aziraphale said, “I'm very much in favor of you kissing me whenever you'd like.”

Crowley didn't move, seemingly waiting for further instruction.

“If you'd like to kiss me,” Aziraphale laced his fingers with Crowley's, “just start. I'll notice you leaning towards me,” Aziraphale moved closer to Crowley, “and your eyes looking at my lips,” he hungrily eyed Crowley's lips and then kissed him soundly.

“And I'll figure it out,” Aziraphale said as he pressed his cheek against Crowley's and ran his fingernails through that luscious red hair.

“Mmm, okay, Angel,” Crowley said. He did so love when his angel touched his hair.

Aziraphale pulled Crowley up from the sofa for a dance. Crowley put his hands on Aziraphale's hips and simply smiled like a fool as Aziraphale removed his sunglasses and sang directly to him, “ _Life is a celebration with you on my arm, it's worth the aggravation with you on my arm_...”

Crowley had a habit of burying his face in Aziraphale's shoulder when his beautiful yellow eyes were exposed, and Aziraphale knew why. He spun Crowley around for a few moments, then grabbed those delightful, wiggly, bony hips and pulled them directly against his.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale spoke as though he was trying to whisper, but failed, “I want to sit on your face.”

Aziraphale watched as Crowley's pupils dilated until his lovely, incredible eyes were a thin sliver of yellow surrounding a pool of black.

“I, I don't know how to-” Aziraphale kissed Crowley before he could start to doubt himself further.

“Yes, you do,” Aziraphale said.

And that was how it came to be that Crowley found himself with a face full of shuddering, orgasming angel as the weirdest song he'd ever heard in his life stormed its way into his ears at a time when he would much rather be listening to the noises coming from above him:

_Try more of John Wayne and less Brigitte Bardot!_

Eventually, Aziraphale raised himself up a bit from Crowley's mouth, and Crowley felt Aziraphale's slick slowly dripping down both sides of his face as he released his tight grip on the angel's perfect, lush thighs.

 _While trying to join the burly brutes,_  
_If you forget that your nylons are under your boots,_  
_you can climb back up the mountain once again!_

“Angel?” Crowley asked gently, most of his face still obscured by Aziraphale's shirt.

Aziraphale let out a satisfied moan and swung his leg over Crowley. He pulled his demon up to a seated position and kissed him, delighting in the feel and fragrance of himself smeared all over Crowley's face and neck.

“Oh, my dear, that was absolutely incredible,” Aziraphale cooed, “please tell me you weren't going to ask how it was after...” he trailed off and his eyes widened as he realized Crowley's shirt was soaked all the way down to the middle of his torso. Crowley smiled shyly and put his arms around Aziraphale.

“Uhh, I'm probably _always_ going to ask how it was for you, but first; what in the _fuck_ are we listening to?”

And Aziraphale burst into his gorgeous angelic laughter as Crowley held him close.

—————

Aziraphale laid back on their bed as Crowley climbed atop him. He always forgot how little there was to Crowley, especially without the garments he usually wore as armor: sunglasses, leather jacket, large belt buckle, intimidating boots.

“Is it okay,” Aziraphale asked running a finger under the edge of the black lace, “if you keep these on?”

Crowley stared down at him, visibly confused. “But how will you-”

“Don't worry about it, my dear,” Aziraphale pulled Crowley over his mouth and used his fingers to push the panties over to one side. He licked a long, slow path all the way up to Crowley's clit, delicately dragging his tongue in a slow circle over it as Crowley shuddered and tried to regain his balance atop the angel.

“Oh holy _fuck_ ,” Crowley cried out, suddenly understanding why this particular effort was Aziraphale’s first choice. “Good fucking Chr- I get it now.”

“My stars, why haven't we been doing this sooner? You taste like-” Aziraphale stopped as he looked up to see a knowing smile on Crowley's face. “Oh, you.”

“I can taste like anything you want, Angel,” Crowley grinned. Aziraphale pulled him back down, a bit more roughly than Crowley expected. He didn’t always remember that underneath those prim button downs and pristine white and cream jackets, his Angel was strongly and solidly built. Crowley thought of what was likely in his immediate future (riding Aziraphale’s thick thighs) and let out a breathy moan.

Aziraphale had many outlets for his hedonistic tendencies and oral fixations, and he was overjoyed to add this back into the mix tonight. It had been so long since he’d done this, and of course, none of his experiences with humans even came close to what was happening now. He was happily being smothered by the love of his existence, enjoying the dueling sensations of his tongue tracing the silky softness of Crowley's labia and the roughness of the edge of textured lace. Aziraphale gently reached a finger inside Crowley and stroked upwards against his g-spot, which caused the demon to reach down and grab a fistful of white fluffy hair.

“Angel, I'm – oh my g - , for fucking _somebody's_ sake, I'm gonna-” Crowley ran his fingernails through Aziraphale’s scalp and tugged on the angel’s hair.

“Ssssmmmuuuunnmmmmph,” Aziraphale attempted to speak, or something, from where his face was smashed against Crowley’s clit and the vibrations sent Crowley completely over the edge.

“Angel, fuck, ahh,” Crowley threw his head back and Aziraphale caught the slightest glimpse of his styled red hair whipping about.

He shuddered and writhed; Aziraphale used his forearms to hold him firmly in place until he no longer felt Crowley’s cunt twitching on his lips and tongue. Aziraphale gently removed his fingers and pushed Crowley’s knickers back into place.

“Gah!” Crowley yelped and jumped off Aziraphale’s face. “Too sensitive,” he said, eventually settling himself down and straddling Aziraphale’s abdomen. Crowley leaned down for what Aziraphale thought would be a kiss, but the demon began licking and sucking the slick off his face instead.

“Oh,” Crowley said, tasting dark chocolate with hints of smoke and black coffee, “that’s not half bad.”

Aziraphale felt himself hardening again and shifted positions a bit. He grabbed Crowley’s face and kissed him, tasting the warmth of Crowley’s mouth mixed with his delicious slick.

“Dear heart, you are absolutely _decadent_ ,” Aziraphale said as he slid his tongue into Crowley’s mouth and ran his thumbs over Crowley’s gorgeously sharp collarbones. “I truly hope you’ll consider being my dessert more often.” Aziraphale was suddenly overwhelmed with memories of their past and desires for their future, and he placed his hands reverently on Crowley’s face.

“You are my delight,” he said.

Crowley shyly met Aziraphale’s eyes and smiled so widely his dimples showed. Heavens, how that smile, a rare and beautiful thing, rendered Aziraphale absolutely weak. A glimmer of latent understanding sparked somewhere inside of Aziraphale, and he had only a moment to reflect upon it before Crowley turned around. He reached back with a graceful arm and pulled the laces out of the top of the corset.

“Would you mind unlacing me, Angel?”

Aziraphale kissed the back of Crowley’s neck. “It would be my honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is listening to the 1983 cast recording of La Cage Aux Folles (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Cage_aux_Folles_(musical)) 
> 
> (The Birdcage as it was remade into an American movie with Robin Williams and Nathan Lane https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Birdcage) 
> 
> Aziraphale is drunk and singing "With You On My Arm" to Crowley: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4erbMuS-6M
> 
> and the song Crowley is hearing is called Masculinity: it's absolutely ridiculous and it got a bit out of hand here. LOL. A great Gay Musical however, a Classic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgzZypszX9s


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyy got really side tracked with other fics! hope this is acceptable food <3

Aziraphale untied the knot at the top of the corset and began letting out the laces. He leaned forward to press another kiss onto the back of Crowley's neck. Aziraphale worked his way down the lacing until the corset had loosened up.

“Turn around, my dear,” Aziraphale said, and Crowley flipped around to face him again. “Let me just undo these.” The angel undid the studs carefully from the bottom upwards. Aziraphale took the corset off Crowley, laid it on the bed, and carefully tucked the laces inside. He ran his hands up Crowley's sides and pulled him close for a heated kiss.

“How are you feeling?” Aziraphale asked. “Do you need to stretch out for a moment?”

“I’m fine,” Crowley answered immediately.

“Are you sure? It was on you quite tightly.” The angel gently traced the indentations left behind from the corset’s boning.

“I said, I’m fine.” There was the slightest touch of annoyance under Crowley’s voice and Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure why. He wanted to respond, but Crowley moved closer until he was straddling Aziraphale’s rapidly hardening cock, and the warmth and texture of the soaking wet lace over him made his head spin. Crowley began nipping at Aziraphale’s neck and the angel ran his hands down Crowley’s back, looking down upon the vast expanse of soft, smooth, lightly freckled skin.

Aziraphale hummed as he breathed in Crowley’s enticing fragrance. “You know, you have such beautiful skin, my dear, it’s almost like tiny constellations all over you. Such a wondrous creature you are.” Crowley shuddered and ground down further onto Aziraphale. He reached his hands up to remove his knickers, but Aziraphale stopped him. “Please, won’t you let me?” he asked, slipping his fingers under the lace. Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale gently laid him down on the bed and slid them down and off his body. He finally got a good look at Crowley’s entire naked body, from his lean chest, to his narrow hips, to the soft patch of bright red hair at the junction of his thighs. The sight of him took Aziraphale's breath away.

“Look at you,” he said in wonder.

“Do you like it?” Crowley asked earnestly.

Aziraphale remembered the last time Crowley had said these words when they were in bed; it hadn’t been that long ago, but - heavens - it was hard to focus when Crowley was looking this lovely. It was about a week into working with Crowley’s new Effort together, and Aziraphale wanted to try something out. He had bought himself a brand new blush silk chemise earlier that day; he’d put it on and sat in bed with a book, waiting for Crowley to come and notice. It wasn’t long before he heard Crowley calling out, “Angel?”

“I’m upstairs, love.” Aziraphale smiled to himself as he heard Crowley making his way up the stairs.

“I was looking for-” Crowley stopped when he saw Aziraphale sitting in bed, the blush silk draped softly over his chest and belly, leaving his shoulders exposed.

“Burrrhhhh,” was all Crowley could get out.

Aziraphale carefully set his book down. “Come here,” he said. Aziraphale watched with a smirk as Crowley adjusted himself in his trousers before strutting over to the edge of the bed. “Take this off for me, why don’t you, my dear?” Aziraphale lifted his arms and Crowley removed the chemise with trembling hands. “Come closer.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and Crowley's clothes were off his body and neatly folded on top of the dresser. “That's um, new,” Crowley said with a lopsided smile.

Aziraphale looked up at him with pleading eyes and pulled Crowley on top of him. “I need something.”

“Aww,” Crowley flashed his Angel a little pouty face. He was just learning how to play this game with Aziraphale, with pleasurable results for the both of them. “What does my Angel need?” Crowley balanced his weight on his hands and looked down at Aziraphale, awaiting further instruction.

“I need you inside me. Right now.” Aziraphale reached his hand down around Crowley's cock.

“You – are you sure you don't need me to – get you -” Crowley stuttered the words out through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I'm quite ready for you, love, I have been for a while,” Aziraphale said, adjusting his body to guide the head of Crowley’s cock into him in one fluid motion. He grabbed Crowley's hips and brought their bodies as close as they could go. “Please?”

“Okay.” Crowley pushed in until he bottomed out; Aziraphale tossed his head back and moaned loudly. He paused and looked down at Aziraphale tenderly. “I’m not... hurting you, am I?”

“Oh, not in the slightest,” Aziraphale reached down to where their bodies were joined and scooped up some of his slick onto his fingers, which he then smeared all over Crowley’s jaw. “This,” he said, pushing his thick fingers into the demon’s mouth, “is me having a delightful time.”

Crowley sucked the slick off Aziraphale's fingers with his pupils blown wide and thrusted more deeply into Aziraphale. “Tell me what you want,” Crowley said in a low voice.

“Just keep going,” Aziraphale said. Crowley did as he always did, as he was told, trying his best to pace himself.

“Okay.” Crowley’s arms were shaking a bit.

“I need more.” Aziraphale wrapped his thick thighs around Crowley and ran his thumbs over Crowley's iliac crests. “You're so pokey, my dear.”

“'m sorry Angel, I guess I could uh, get on my side, or?” Crowley started slowly withdrawing his cock.

“Oh no, no, don't do that,” Aziraphale firmly grabbed Crowley's pelvis and slammed it into his own with enough force to startle Crowley. “What I want is for these,” he said, tapping Crowley's hip bones, “to leave bruises on me when we're all done.”

Crowley's jaw dropped. He looked down at Aziraphale. “You want what?”

“You heard me the first time,” Aziraphale batted his eyelashes and spoke in the same tone of voice he used when customers called the bookshop after hours.

Crowley snapped his hips forward, always doing his best to give Aziraphale what he wanted. “Like that?” he asked.

Aziraphale made a tiny squeaking noise. “Yes, exactly like that. But... harder.” He had a self-satisfied grin on his face, the one that Crowley was always helpless to resist.

Crowley thrust into Aziraphale with such force that the angel moaned and had to throw his arms up to stop himself from banging into the headboard. “Do you like it?”

The angel hummed contentedly and sank a hand firmly into Crowley's hair. “Like it? Oh, I love it. Please,” he said it as a statement of fact, not a question. By the time they were done, Aziraphale had made a sopping mess of the sheets, Crowley had a bump on his head from slamming into the wall, and they both ended up with matching black and blue marks all over their hips that remained for at least a week.

Aziraphale made his way back to the present as he crawled over to Crowley and pressed his entire body against the length of him, kissing his collarbone, his neck, his earlobe. It occurred to him that he’d not yet taken the time to explore Crowley’s body like this, never kissed these parts of him with the reverence they deserved, and he made a note to do this again, very soon. It was true they had all the time in the world ahead of them, but there was no reason to hold back. Crowley was pliant and soft underneath Aziraphale, gently shifting his body around when Aziraphale nuzzled over a sensitive spot.

“How are you doing?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley exhaled a warm breath over Aziraphale's neck and arched his chest upwards, but said nothing. Aziraphale kissed him for a few moments more and then tried again, more gently. “Hmm? What would you like from me, my sweet?” Crowley didn’t answer Aziraphale; instead, he closed his eyes and kissed the angel deeply. Aziraphale put his hands around Crowley’s wrists and asked again.

“Crowley...”

“Hmm?”

“I would really like you to answer the question, my darling. What do you want?” Aziraphale's blue eyes seemed more piercing than normal, and Crowley's own words directed back at him had rendered him speechless.

“I just want...” he broke eye contact and trailed off.

“You want what, my love?” Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s cheek. “You only have to ask...” Crowley broke eye contact and bit his lip.

“Well, I know what I _don’t_ want; I don’t want you to get bored with me,” Crowley muttered with his eyes closed; he grabbed the back of Aziraphale's neck to pull him into a kiss.

The thinly veiled pain in his words caused something within Aziraphale to snap. “Crowley, Crowley, wait,” Aziraphale’s voice broke. Crowley immediately stilled and looked up at Aziraphale.

“Angel? What did I do?” Crowley’s face was sincere as always, and Aziraphale finally - _finally_ \- realized he’d missed something quite important.

“Oh, my love.” Aziraphale laid on his side next to Crowley, folding him into his arms and kissing his cheek tenderly as a few thousand years of memories and emotions washed over him. He sighed into Crowley's straightened red hair. “You give and you give and you give, and I really owe you an apology, because I have only been taking. I have been so selfish-”

“No, you haven’t,” Crowley cut Aziraphale off.

“I have.” Aziraphale sighed. “I treasure you. I love you. You know that, yes?”

“Of course.” Crowley looked confused and a touch embarrassed.

“All these things, these lovely things we do,” Aziraphale gestured between them, “I think perhaps you’ve been doing them exactly the way you have because it's how I like?”

Crowley said nothing and bit at the corner of his lip.

“And I’m asking you, my dear boy, how would _you_ like this? I’m honestly ashamed to admit that I’m not sure I know.”

“I’m... I want to...” Crowley couldn’t come up with an answer right away, and Aziraphale held him tenderly, tracing patterns over his collarbone, his shoulders, his sternum. “I like giving you pleasure,” he finally whispered into Aziraphale’s ear.

“I quite like that too,” Aziraphale said tenderly, “would you believe me if I said I liked giving you pleasure as well?” Crowley nodded and hid his face in Aziraphale's neck. “You did so much work to set all this up for me. Such a good love, always thinking of me.” Aziraphale noted the exact moment Crowley shivered under his touch. “I have truly enjoyed myself so far, have you?” Crowley murmured a soft noise of agreement.

“Good,” Aziraphale said. He placed two fingers under Crowley's chin and gently lifted his face. “I don't want to spoil anything else you may have planned, but I have an idea, if you might be amenable?”

“Whatever you want,” Crowley said. The earnestness in his voice was almost too much for Aziraphale.

“Well,” Aziraphale leaned in and rubbed his cheek against Crowley's, “there's something I've always wanted to try.”

“Oh?” He had Crowley's full attention now.

“It would require a... change of equipment.”

Crowley's eyebrows raised up all the way to that perfect part in his sleek hair.

“I'm happy to change back later if you want-” Aziraphale said hurriedly.

“Prrbrrrrt,” (Crowley always made the most adorable noises when he was well and truly flustered) “I don't mind, Angel.”

Aziraphale leaned back on the bed and Crowley noticed his earlier Effort had been replaced by his usual first choice, a beautiful, plump vulva covered with the same downy white hair that dusted Aziraphale's stomach and chest. He opened his legs a bit and invited Crowley to the space between them.

“Let's try this, love,” Aziraphale said, gently lifting Crowley's leg and placing it on the outside of his thigh. “Just like this, please.” Crowley let Aziraphale position his body as they faced towards one another and – oh – Crowley finally figured out what Aziraphale had in mind. “Such a lovely Effort you’ve made, my dear, come up here and rub it up against mine like – mmm, yes just like that.” At Aziraphale's direction, Crowley rubbed his vulva right up against Aziraphale's, and oh, he saw stars.

“Angel,” Crowley moaned as he tossed his head back, that beautiful red hair flipping over his shoulders.

“My sweet treasure,” Aziraphale said, putting his hands on Crowley's pointy hip bones and angling him slightly to the side, “this is something I've always wanted to try.” Somehow (how?), Aziraphale was always so composed during sex; it wasn't something Crowley knew would turn him on so much until he experienced it. Crowley was aware he was quite wet but he didn't realize exactly how wet until he tried to switch positions slightly and ended up nearly sliding right out of Aziraphale's grip. “Oh, stay with me, love,” Aziraphale said, grabbing Crowley with his soft, plump hands.

“Is that -” Crowley couldn't get a full sentence out, not with Aziraphale's lovely round belly rubbing up against his clit as the angel ground his hips in slow circles.

“Did I use up a tiny miracle right now, to get us both so wet? Is that what you were going to ask me?” His voice was so calm, so controlled; Crowley used his arms for leverage to push up against Aziraphale. He let his head fall forward onto his chest, and let out a filthy moan. “I know, it's quite slippery down there, but it's just us. Isn't that nice?” Crowley had never felt anything like this, and it was absolutely thrilling to know that he and Aziraphale were experiencing something new, together.

Aziraphale rolled his hips up and Crowley felt his clit brush directly against the angel's. “Angel! Is it supposed to – oh for somebody's sake -”

“I don't know, my love, I've never tried this before but – mmm – I think as long as we're both feeling so good, we should just carry on, don't you think?” He opened his legs further and allowed Crowley to get even closer.

“I'm gonna -” Crowley began trembling as Aziraphale continued gently rolling his hips in the same smooth, small motions, hitting the same spot over and over again. “Oh god -”

“Yes, that's it, come for me,” Aziraphale tipped Crowley's hips down just a touch to align against his own throbbing clit, reveling in the feeling of Crowley gasping and shuddering against him. “Like that, so wonderful,” he murmured as Crowley let out a cry of pleasure that quickly morphed into something else.

“Ow – ah, fuck!” Crowley yelped and fell backwards onto the bed, clutching his calf with both hands.

“Darling, are you all right?”

Crowley twisted around; his face was contorted and he was gritting his teeth. “I just – ow! It's a cramp!” Aziraphale hated seeing Crowley in pain, and he hated to admit it, but he was also a touch proud that he'd made Crowley come so hard, so quickly. (Just a tiny touch)

“Here,” Aziraphale said, gently running his hand over Crowley's calf, “let me. I'm sure no one's keeping track anymore.” Crowley stopped writhing on the bed and Aziraphale bent down, brushed his hair out of his eyes, and kissed his forehead. Crowley was still breathing heavily as Aziraphale gently pulled him back upright and into his arms. He clucked and murmured into Crowley's hair, “Oh, you poor thing.”

Crowley laughed softly. “I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to be so fast,” he said into the crook of Aziraphale's neck. He slumped down against Aziraphale. “What can I do for you? Are you-”

“Oh I'm quite fine, Crowley, never better actually.” Aziraphale left a trail of kisses along Crowley's jawline. He looked down on his beloved in his arms, all pretty and tired out, and he tried – he really, really did – but he couldn't stop himself from wanting _more_. Just a touch more. “May I try something, my dear?”

“Anything,” Crowley said breathily.

Aziraphale looked into Crowley's beautiful, sparkling yellow eyes, and in a moment of divine inspiration, grabbed a handful of his hair – that straight, glossy red hair – and _pulled_.

Crowley shrieked from his very core; Aziraphale had never heard him do that before.

“Ah, am I onto something here?” Aziraphale asked as he quickly flipped Crowley over onto his back and placed his hand between Crowley's legs. He reached two fingers into Crowley and let out an appreciative noise of the type he often made while enjoying a particularly delicious dessert. “Do you like having your hair pulled, Crowley dear?” Again, Aziraphale wrapped his fingers down around Crowley's hair, nice and close to the scalp, and pulled. “Part of the reason I love having a _cunt_ -” Aziraphale popped the word out of his mouth and Crowley gasped – he was still not over the shock of discovering what a positively filthy mouth his angel had – “is because I can just come, and come, and come again, until I'm truly well and satisfied.”

Crowley sputtered out a series of unintelligible sounds, ending with a hiss.

“And how lucky I am to be the one to show you how that feels,” Aziraphale said, with an edge to his voice that Crowley was _not_ expecting. Aziraphale started to grind his own clit against the back of his wrist, and the added pressure made Crowley cry out. “Angel, please.”

“Yes? What were you saying, darling?”

“I need-”

“What do you need?”

“Please,” Crowley undulated his torso against Aziraphale.

“Please, what?” Aziraphale didn't even bother waiting for an answer before bringing his thumb up to rub slow, firm circles around Crowley's clit. “You know I can be quite selfish,” Aziraphale said into Crowley's ear, “and now that I have you, I'm also quite spoiled.” Crowley trembled in Aziraphale's grip. “You've given me such a wonderful gift, my love, to let me truly see you like this.” Aziraphale added a third finger and stroked upwards against Crowley's g-spot, delighting in the warmth and wetness of him.

“I -” Crowley was crying now, tears streaming down his face, makeup smeared down his cheeks despite the claims on the packaging. Aziraphale had a suspicion he knew exactly what Crowley needed to hear, and went for it.

“You know you've absolutely spoiled me for all others, there's no one else for me, Crowley, _no one_ else,” Aziraphale murmured against Crowley's gorgeous sleek chest as Crowley came again, spasming around his fingers and throwing his head back despite the firm grip Aziraphale had on his hair. “Only you, my love, I wish you could see how beautiful you are like this,” Aziraphale continued, “I should see how many times I can make you come in an hour.” Crowley, who was still clenching and twitching around Aziraphale's fingers, sank his teeth into Aziraphale's shoulder and scratched down his back with a fresh set of nails. Aziraphale was already close, and once he felt Crowley dragging claw marks down his back, it only took a moment until he was crying out in pleasure. He rode out the waves of his orgasm while sloppily kissing Crowley and tenderly stroking his hair.

“You're far too good to me,” Aziraphale said once he was able to speak.

“I love you,” Crowley muttered. “Want to be good to you.”

“You don't have to... ah, service me _all_ the time, Crowley.”

Crowley grunted and brought a hand up clumsily to Aziraphale's mouth. “Shh, shh, Angel, you're not talking sense.”

“Just most of the time,” Aziraphale said, which got a deep laugh from Crowley. He rolled over and Aziraphale looked at Crowley, who was an absolute mess. His hair was matted from hairspray and styling gel and he had eyeliner smeared down his face. They were both covered in lipstick stains despite the claims of the product.

“Oh dear, are you all right?”

“Yeah, I'm absolutely great, love,” Crowley said. One of his false eyelashes had popped loose and was flapping around with every blink.

“You look like a,” Aziraphale reached down and carefully plucked the errant eyelash off Crowley while searching for his words, “…a sexy disaster,” he said it so lovingly that Crowley couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh and curl up closer to the angel.

“All yours,” Crowley said. “Your sexy disaster, until the end of time.”

Aziraphale laughed and squeezed him tighter. “That you are. Mine, for as long as you’ll have me.”

It wasn't long before the demon fell into a deep sleep. Aziraphale sat and watched Crowley rest for an hour or so before picking up a book from the stack on the nightstand. He tried to read but couldn't quite get himself to focus; the evening had taken them to some unexpected places, and Aziraphale felt like recounting events from the past few months (and centuries) with this new information in mind. He gently stroked Crowley's shoulder and let his thoughts wander until the sunlight began to stream through the window.

 

* * *

 

Crowley awoke to Aziraphale tickling the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Mmmmph.” He quickly turned over to wrap his arms around Aziraphale. “Morning, Angel.”

Aziraphale caught a whiff of Crowley's perfume. “You still smell amazing. How are you feeling?”

“Never better,” Crowley ruffled his fingers through Aziraphale's hair.

“Well, I did have a few... ideas while you were asleep, my dear.” Aziraphale cleared his throat; somehow he'd ended up a touch nervous. “Would you mind terribly if we picked up where we left off last night?”

Crowley looked at him with his perfect yellow eyes and smiled that crooked smile of his, and as their lips met, Aziraphale felt like he'd unlocked the most wondrous secret in all of creation.


End file.
